Why Did You Name Me Nymphadora?
by robisbetterinharrypotter
Summary: A young Nymphadora asks her father why he named her that.
1. Chapter 1

soo, I kinda got bored and this idea just formed in my head and it was short and straightforward so I decided to write it down even though I have another story in the making. enjoy

P.S. I had to upload this again because of a few errors at the end of the story. Why, you ask? Because I've been thinking for a long time that it would be a good idea to go into more detail with the plot, and make another that is a story, not a bedtime story, based on this. So I started at the end, to motivate me, and then I realized that the dates were wrong and the bombings in the UK didn't really go into 1944 (as I had written) as much. Or so Wikipedia tells me. Well, yeah, I'm writing another one based on this. Keep a weather eye on the horizon.

* * *

"Momma, why's my name Nymphadora?" A little girl in a pink button up shirt and blue overalls tugged on her mother's skirt. "Well, why don't you ask your father that?"

The five-year-old ran to her father, who was sitting on the couch reading _The Daily Prophet_. She plopped down next to him, and he ruffled her spiky blue-black hair. "Hmm, why did I name you Nymphadora? I thought it was a very pretty name, for a very pretty little girl."

"Daddy!" whined Nymphadora, "Why did you really name me that? Tell me the truth!" she demanded.

"Can I tell a fairytale first?"

"Yes. If you'll tell me why you named me Nymphadora."

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman. More beautiful than any woman in the whole wide world. Any man who saw her swore she was not human. She wasn't. She was a goddess, the goddess of love, and her name was Aphrodite.

"Now, a very long time ago, she lived in Greece. But she and her family and her friends and even her enemies continued to move west. For a while they lived in Rome, then she traveled throughout Europe, then they continued to England near the beginning of the century. She—,"

"Dad, what's a century?" Dora asked.

"A hundred years. She was at the barbershop one day, getting her hair cut. A man named Thomas was doing her hair, and they started talking. He, like all other men, thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he was brave enough to ask her to dinner. She accepted.

"That night, Thomas decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman. Aphrodite felt the same way. A year from then, they were married. It was a big ceremony. Every single member of her large family was invited. Her stepfather was a prominent figure in the community, and many citizens were there too. Thomas' family was a lot smaller, but they still came.

"And it was a magnificent wedding. It was at the end of spring, and all the flowers were blooming. She wore a thin golden laurel crown, and a shimmering satin dress. It was held in a field out of town, and when night fell, all the stars were shining as if the constellations themselves were smiling down upon them.

"Out of all the men she had ever loved in her life, she loved this one the most. Aphrodite planned to stay with him for eternity. But she was immortal, and he was not. He knew this, and they both knew they could not be together that long. Still, they lived together happily and tried to make the most of the time they had together.

"They did not live a glamorous life, Thomas being a simple barber, but Aphrodite couldn't care less. He was the love of her life.

"Within the next year, they had a beautiful baby boy. They named him Jordan. He had blue eyes that were the color of the sky but sparkled like the sea, and rich, honey-colored hair like his mother. Other than that, he looked exactly like his father.

"By the fall of that year, a great war had broken out, between all the countries in the world. Aphrodite's parents decided they were not safe in England, and planned to move to America with their extensive family. They barely had enough money for themselves, for tickets to America were expensive. Aphrodite's siblings and their families worked as hard as they could, because everyone wanted to go.

"Now, Thomas and Aphrodite were even more poor, and barely had enough money for one ticket, much less two. Thomas could not go, and Aphrodite refused to go without him. However, Thomas made her go and take Jordan with her, for Jordan's safety. They vowed to meet again in America once he had to money to make it over there. And so, she left him, both of them heartbroken."

"Daddy? I don't like this story. It's too sad. She shouldn't have to leave him alone at all," said Dora as she climbed onto her father's lap.

"I know, honey. Sometimes, life is like that."

"I don't want to hear any more of this story."

"Okay. If you want me to tell you more, just ask me."

* * *

so, if you like it, plz review. If you don't like it, review anyways! thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

well, i hope this goes ok. please review it whether you like it or not, i can take any critisism/compliments. thanks for reading.

* * *

Dora hopped into her bed. Her flaming red hair was cut in a short bob, and it matched her Elmo pajamas. Her mother came and tucked her in with a goodnight kiss. Then Dora's father came in.

"Daddy? What happened to the princess?" Dora asked.

"What princess?" Her father walked over to the window and closed the blinds.

"The one who moved to America."

"Oh, you mean Aphrodite. You want to hear it now?"

Dora nodded. Her father sat himself in the rocking chair next to her bed.

* * *

"So she left him.

"And she raised the boy in New York City, and he grew more like his father than his mother, even though he was still a toddler. She waited one year, then two, then three. Each day, her hopes of finding him shrank. Eventually, she feared he had been killed during the war.

"She was heartbroken, and she knew she would not be able to take care of a young boy in this state. She could not bear to see a boy who looked so much like his father. She dropped Jordan off at the orphanage and fled. She was not heard of for many years.

"Jordan grew up in the orphanage. He became very popular with the boys in the orphanage, but he always felt different from them. When he was eleven, he ran away. Somehow, he made his way into the countryside. One day, he stopped by the road near Long Island. On the top of the hill, he saw a strange creature. It beckoned, and Jordan came close. He saw that it was a centaur, a half –man, half-horse named Chiron.

"Chiron became a close friend of his. He told him he was a half-blood; half human, half god. His mother was Aphrodite, the goddess of love. He lived and trained with the other half-bloods, and never went back to the orphanage. When he was fifteen, he started wondering about his parents. He barely remembered his mother, and he didn't remember his father at all. Chiron told him his mother seemed to have disappeared from the face of the planet, and she was under the impression that Thomas had died in the war.

"Jordan went on a quest to find his father. He traveled throughout Europe and searched for three years. He looked in records, asked people, and eventually, he found him in England. He sent a message to Olympus to ask where his mother was. The gods and goddesses searched for her, and found her, and she was reunited with her true love.

"Jordan, now being eighteen, went back to New York. He lived in the city, running various jobs for Chiron and helping out in camp during the summer. He was there for six years. Then Chiron sent him to England to keep an eye out for half-bloods to send back to camp. Europe was a mess, and another war broke out, even worse than the one when Jordan was little. He also fought against another half-blood, Hitler.

"When he was twenty-four, he met a wood nymph named Dora. Now, wood nymphs aren't human. They can turn into trees, and they have green hair. They fell in love, got married, and had a baby boy. His name was Theodore.

"So Jordan continued to find half-bloods, and Theodore was stayed home with his mother. One day, when Jordan was home, there was an air-raid. The three of them ran to the subway. They heard bombs drop above while they waited for hours in the crowded subway. Halfway through, Dora became pale. She seemed to have fallen asleep, but she never woke up when it was over. When Jordan went outside, he saw that Dora's tree had died during the raid. Her life force was gone. Theodore was only three."

Nymphadora had fallen asleep already. Her father kissed her forehead and left the room. He could continue tomorrow.

* * *

soo, i hope you like it. thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

soo this is my last chapter on how tonks got her name. plz read and review. thanks for reading.

* * *

"Tell me the story, Daddy," Nymphadora asked. She looked up from _The Tales of Beedle the Bard _pop-up book, even though she couldn't read.

"_The Fountain of Fair Fortune_? Or maybe _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_?" Nymphadora shook her head.

"No, can you tell me the fairytale? I like that one." Her father set aside his paper.

* * *

"Theodore's mother died during the air raid, when he was only three. His father was distraught. The war ended soon after, and he raised the boy.

"When Theodore was eleven, he got a letter from a school from Hogwarts. He was a wizard, just like you and me! This was a great surprise, since neither of his parents were wizards.

"Well, when he got out of school and started work, he met your mother. They got married, and had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Nymphadora. When she was born, her hair was bright green and her eyes were the color of the sky."

"Like this?" Dora closed her eyes, and her hair turned from brown to grass green, and when her eyes opened, they were exactly the color of the sky. Ted nodded. "So I was named for my grandma? Nymph-a-Dora. Nymph-a-Dora. Nymphadora. I like that. But don't call me that. It's too sad."

* * *

soo heres my summary. aphrodite married thomas around 1913, had jordan in 1914, shortly before WWI started. they immigrated to america at the end of the year, in the winter. jordan searched for his father in 1929, the beginning of the great depression, and ended his search around 1932. six years later in 1938 (right before the beginning of WWII) he moved to england to monitor it, married dora in early 1939, and ted was born in late 1939. dora died in 1942, and the war ended in 1945. and you know the rest, ted's a wizard, and tonks was born in 1970 (well, im guessing, cuz she was never in school with harry but shes not really old). Thanks for reading.

Oh yeah, I also just realized last week that this story does have similarities to the classic movie Life is Beautiful. However, I wrote this whole story over a year ago and it is not based off of Life is Beautiful because I had only recently watched it. As in, a couple weeks ago.

P.S. Ok, now that I've fixed those minor errors (mainly years and dates, which you probably won't even notice, if you've read this one before) I can now continue the detailed story based on this. Dunno what it'll be called, dunno how long it'll take, I'll probably start at the end for some strange reason, probably because I'm really weird…well yeah.

Keep a weather eye on the horizon, love.


End file.
